Spis przekładów Rewizyjnych
Spis przekładów opartych o rewizję krytyki tekstu z 19-tego wieku. NIV - New International Version thumb|left|NIV - New International VersionPrzekład w pełni ukończony w 1978 roku z zawartością starego i nowego testamentu, najpopularniejszy przekład Biblii anglojęzycznej oparty o tekst krytyczny 19-wiecznej rewizji tekstu. Przez zwolenników Biblii Króla Jakuba uznana za "New International Perversion". ESV - English Standardt Version thumb|left|ESV - English Standard VersionAmerykańśki przekład Biblii wydany w 2001 roku, najpopularniej stosowany w stanach zjednoczonych ameryki. Podstawą tłumaczenia dla ESV był przekład RSV - Revise Standard Version. Uznawany za najlepszy przekład rewizyjny przez rewizjoniste Jamesa Whita . RSV - Revise Standard Version Wydany poraz pierwszy w 1946 roku z inicjatywy ekumenicznej światowej rady kościołów przekład rewizyjny, w 1966 pojawił się w wersji "przekładu katolickiego" aprobowanego przez Papieża Pawła VI 'oraz "Common Biblie" - ekumeniczną wersje RSV zawierającą apokryfy i trzy księgi wschodnie. Rewizja ASV - American Standard Version. NLT - New Living Translation ASV - American Standard Version 'thumb|left|ASV - American Standard Version'''Przekład z 1901 roku oparty na rewizji tekstu greckiego wydanego przez Wescotha i Hortha w 1881 roku "The New Testament in Original Greek". Rewziją ASV był później RSV. NASV - New American Standard Version Rewizja ASV - American Standard Version z 1971 roku. Biblia Warszawska Najpopularniejszy polski przekład protestancki powstały w 20-tym wieku. Biblia Warszawska oparta jest o teksty rewizyjne w starym i nowym testamencie. Podsumowanie błędów '''Jana 7:8 - Jezus Chrystus informuje by iść na święto bez niego ponieważ on na nie nie pójdzie, następnie Jezus po tych słowach idzie na święto. Błąd wynika z usunięcia przez przekład rewizyjny słowa "jeszcze" w którym Jezus informuje że "jeszcze" nie idzię na święto, więc nakazuje ucznią iść przed nim. Go ye up unto the feast: I go not up unto this feast; because my time is not yet fulfilled. - ASV, Jana 7:8 But when his brethren were gone up unto the feast, then went he also up, not publicly, but as it were in secret. - ASV, Jana 7:10 ---- 2 Sameula 21:19 - Opis wojny stwierdza że Elchanan zabił Goliata, w rzeczywistości Goltiat został zabity przez Dawida, Elchanan zabił brata Goliata, błąd polega na usunięciu przez przekład rewizyjny słowa "brata". Gdy następnie znowu wybuchła w Gob walka z Filistyńczykami, Elchanan, syn Jaira z Betlejemu, położył trupem Goliata Gittejczyka, którego drzewce włóczni miały rozmiary wału tkackiego. ''' - Biblia Warszawska 2 Sameula 21:19 ---- '''Mateusza 18:11 - werset wzięty w kursywę w rewizjonistycznych przekładach bibli, oznaczający że werset nie jest oryginalnym tekstem w słowie Bożym, lub też usunięty z przekładów rewizjonistycznych takich jak , "New American Version" (NAV), English Standard Version (ESV) oraz przekładu nowego świata świadków Jehowy. "Przyszedł bowiem Syn Człowieczy, aby zbawić to, co zgineło." - Mateusza 18:11 ---- Marka 1:2 - Werset stwierdzający "Jak napisano u proroków" w liczbie mnogiej, odnoszący się do Pism proroków ze starego testamentu. Przekłady rewizjonistyczne stwierdzają "Jak napisano u proroka Izajasza" co nie jest zgodne z prawdą, gdyż cytowane proroctwo w wersecie jest cytowane przez proroka Malachiasza w Malachiasza 3:1. Błąd ten popełnia "New Living Translation", ESV, rzymsko katolicki przekład Douay-Rheims, NIV, New World Translation, Biblia Warszawska. "Jak napisano u Izajasza proroka: Oto posyłam anioła mego przed tobą, który przygotowuję drogę twoją." - Marka 1:2, Biblia Warszawska ---- Mateusza 5:22 - Werset wypowiadany przez Pana Jezusa podczas kazania na górzę o tym że jeżeli ktoś bez przyczyny gniewa się na brata, jest winny pójścia pod sąd, a ta kto powie "głupcze", winny pójścia w ogień piekielny. Przekłady rewizjonistycznie błędnie wyrzucają z tekstu "gniewa się bez przyczyny" co sprawia że można dojść do wniosku że grzechem jest gniew sam w sobie, co nie jest zgodne z biblią w Efezjan 4:26, nakazujące gniewać się ale nie grzeszyć. Błąd ten popełnia Biblia Warszawska. Ale ja wam powiadam: Iż każdy, kto się gniewa na brata swego bez przyczyny, będzie winien sądu; a ktokolwiek rzecze bratu swemu: Racha; będzie winien rady, a ktokolwiek rzecze: Błaźnie! będzie winien ognia piekielnego. ''' - Mateusza 5:22, Biblia Gdańska '''A Ja wam powiadam, że każdy, kto się gniewa na brata swego, pójdzie pod sąd, a kto by rzekł bratu swemu: Racha, stanie przed Radą Najwyższą, a kto by rzekł: Głupcze, pójdzie w ogień piekielny. - Mateusza 5:22, Biblia Warszawska ---- Jana 1:18 - Werset stwierdza "jednorodzony Syn", przekłady rewizyjne "Jednorodzony Bóg" wskazując na zaistnienie Chrystusa jako Boga w pewnym momencie zamiast istnieć od wieczności jako Bóg a narodzić się pewnym momencie jako Syn. Zmianę tą dokonują rewizjonistyczne przekłady takie jak Biblia Warszawska, przekład Nowego świata świadków Jehowy, New American Standard Verion, English Standard Version. No manG3762 hath seenG3708 GodG2316 at any time;G4455 the only begottenG3439 Son,G5207 whichG3588 isG5607 inG1519 the bosomG2859 of the Father,G3962 heG1565 hath declaredG1834 him. ''' - Jana 1:18, Biblia Króla Jakuba '''Boga nikt nigdy nie widział: on jednorodzony syn, który jest w łonie ojcowskiem, ten nam opowiedział. - Jana 1:18, Biblia Gdańska "Boga nikt nigdy nie widział, lecz jednorodzony Bóg który jest na łonie Ojca, objawił go." - Jana 1:18 Biblia Warszawska ---- Kolosan 1:14 - Werset stwierdzający że odkupienie, odpuszczenie grzechów, jest przez krew Jezusa Chrystusa. Przekłady rewizjonistyczne usunęły zdanie z wersetu "przez jego krew". Usunięcię zdania z wersetu uwzględnia Biblia Warszawska, American Standard Version (ASV), New living translation, English Standard Verion (ESV), New American Standard Version (NASV). W którym mamy odkupienie przez krew jego, to jest odpuszczenie grzechów; ''' - Kolosan 1:14, Biblia Gdańska '''InG1722 whomG3739 we haveG2192 redemptionG629 throughG1223 hisG846 blood,G129 even the forgivenessG859 of sins:G266 - Kolosan 1:14, Biblia Króla Jakuba W którym mamy odkupienie, odpuszczenie grzechów. ' - Kolosan 1:14, Biblia Warszawska '''in whom we have our redemption, the forgiveness of our sins: ' - Kolosan 1:14, American Standard Version ---- 'Dzieje Apostolskie 8:36-38 '- Wersety mówiące o chrzcie eunucha przez Apostoła Filipa w której warunkiem chrztu jest uwierzenie z całego serca że Jezus jest Synem Bożym. Przekłady rewizjonistyczne usunęły werset 37 z rodziału 8 przedstawiający ten warunek chrztu. Usunięcie wersetu 37 lub wstawienie go w kursywę jako nie bedący oryginalną częścią Biblii uwzględniają New American Standard Version (NASV), New International Standard Version (NAV), American Standard Version (ASV), New King James Version (NKJV), 'A gdy jechali drogą, przyjechali nad jednę wodę. Tedy rzekł rzezaniec: Otóż woda! Cóż na przeszkodzie, abym nie miał być ochrzczony? (37) I rzekł Filip: Jeźliż wierzysz z całego serca, wolnoć. A on odpowiedziawszy, rzekł: Wierzę, iż Jezus Chrystus jest Syn Boży. I kazał stanąć wozowi; i zstąpili obadwaj w wodę, Filip i rzezaniec, i ochrzcił go. ' - Dzieje Apostolskie 6:36-38, Biblia Gdańska ---- '''Mateusza 7:14 - Werset mówiący o tym że ciasna i wąska jest brama - zbawienie i niewielu jest tych którzy ją znajdują. Przekłady Rewizyjne zmieniają słowo "ciasna" na "trudna", określając zbawienie w ten sposób. Zmianę tą uwzględnia przekład Revise Standard Version. A ciasna jest brama i wąska droga, która prowadzi do żywota; a mało ich jest, którzy ją znajdują. - Mateusza 7:14, Biblia Gdańska ---- Kategoria:19-stowieczna Rewizja Tekstu Biblijnego Kategoria:Biblia